¿Historia? No, mejor hagamos cosas mas divertidas
by SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower
Summary: A Craig no le gusta la Hiatoria pero debe aprender para un examen ¿Tweek estara dispuesto a ayudarle? Mi primer Lemmon Creek. Dedicado a Gabi17, y otras personas :


**Hola a todos n_n se preguntaran ¿Por qué carajos no actualizo mi fic de "Maldito Facebook" y la verdad es que estuve MUY entretenida pensando en esto: Hare un fic Creek! :D bueno lo estoy haciendo; sean compasivos conmigo es mi primer Lemmon D: va dedicado a Gabi17, Sweet-Lawliet y a todos/as ustedes U.U(chicas se lo prometi y aquí esta mi promesa :D)**

**South park le pertenece a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone (si fuera mio…seria hace tiempo puro yaoi xD)**

-o-o-o-o-o

Craig Tucker miraba aburrido la ventana de su aula de clases, le aburría la historia ¿Por qué diablo lo estudiaban si todos esos personajes ya estaban muertos?. Respuesta: Nadie lo sabe.

Todo estaba normal, Clyde estaba hablando que cosas con Token, Broflovski atendía a la clase como un buen nerd, Marsh miraba a su amigo embobado (Al parecer al fin salió del closet), el culón de Cartman insultaba a los judíos, McCormick acariciaba el pelo de Butters, mientras que este simplemente se sonrojaba y…lo mas importante: Tweek estaba tan atento a la explicación que parecía un ángel, paranoico, pero un ángel.

Una idea salvaje paso por su mente (?) si Tweek estaba tan atento a explicación, ¿Por qué no le puede enseñar un poco a el sus aprendizajes?

Justamente toco el timbre de la campana que indicaba la salida _*gracias Dios mio*-pensó_

Mientras salían Tucker aprovecho para coger Tweek del brazo para pedirle su pequeño favorcito.

-¡GHA! No me secuestren – grito Tweek por el inesperado jalón que le habían dado.

-Tranquilo Tweeekers –empezó el chico del chullo azul oscuro-solo quiero pedirte un favor.

¡Oh Dios mio! Craig nunca pedía ayuda… ¡EN NADA! Y si, y si Craig quería una noche de placer y le iba a pedir eso…¡GHA! Él no podía, seria muy incorrecto hacer aquello, pero, ¿si en verdad lo necesitaba? ¡ES MUCHA PRESION! El no haría eso pero tampoco podría negarse…Craig era su amigo, y no podía decirle que no…¿Pero y si el gobierno viene a llevárselo? ¿Lo violarían? ¡Gah! Era un riesgo que tenia que correr…Dios por favor no mandes al gobierno ni a lo gnomos a su casa…¡POR FAVOR!

-¡GAH! Lo-lo siento Craig pe-pero no pue-e-do tener sexo loco contigo…seria demasiada presión-contesto el rubio antes de que Craig le pidiera el verdadero favor.

-¿Qué? Tweek eso no te iba a pedir-negó Craig mientras enarcaba una ceja ¿Qué estuvo pensando aquel chico?

-¿A-A no?, entonces-pregunto avergonzado.

-Solo me preguntaba si tu podías, enseñarme Historia, saldré mal en el próximo examen si no ayudas…y si no me ayudas moriré por tristeza y todo el mundo te echara la culpa-dijo hábilmente. Si quieres convencer a Tweek de hacer algo, hay que atacar su mente paranoica primero.

-¡¿Qué! ¡GHA! No vamos Craig te ense-señare Historia-Dicho esto Tweek jalo fuertemente a Craig para llevárselo (literalmente) a rastras

Craig, sonrió mas de lo que podía, ¡ja!, nadie subestimaba a Tucker. Tweek había empezado a caminar mas calmado, pero sus temblores aun seguían…Sus temblores…lo hacían ver tan tierno, sabia que aquellos saltitos que daba era por el consumo de cafeína en exceso pero ¿Acaso su rubio paranoico no se daba cuenta?

-Oye Tweekers, no te das cuenta que siempre tienes que dar saltitos o que tienes muchos temblores-comento mientras veía como su pequeño rubio paraba en seco.

-¡¿Tem-temblores? Oh Dios Mio, el mundo se acaba ¡Gha! Sabia que eso del 2012 era verdad ¡DESPUES DE ESTE TEMBLOR VIENE UN TERREMOTO! Y DESPUES DEL TERREMOTO UN TSUNAMI! Y TODOS MORIREMOS ¡GHA! MUCHA PRESION! NADIE SE SAL-Las palabras que salían de los labios de Tweek callaron Craig; su mejor amigo, lo estaba besando.

¿Estaba soñando? ¡Oh dios mio! Juraba que si Craig seguía besándolo de esa manera le daría un paro cardiaco. Pero ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad?

Los temblores cesaron, los nervios se fueron, el mundo desapareció…solo era el y su pelinegro neutro.

Los labios de Craig tenían un sabor extraño pero atractivo; sabia a tabaco (gracias a tanto fumar), una mezcla de limón y a vainilla.

Mientras que los de Tweek sabían a cafeína (por obvias razones) pero tenían algo mas, tenían sabor a cereza y fresa dándole unsabor único e irresistible, sin agregar que eran adictivos.

En pocas palabras ambos se estaban saboreando el uno al otro.

El beso empezó a subir un poco de calentura Craig ya empezaba a bajar sus manos (que antes se encontraban en la cintura de su acompañante) hacia su trasero, cosa que puso nervioso a Tweek.

-¡Gha! Craig, estamos en la calle-

-¿Y?-

Pero al ver el rostro fruncido en seño de Tweek, lo hizo pensar por un momento y sin más sonrió y recordó:

-¿No tenias que ayudarme con Historia?

-Ehh, bueno si, vamos-

El trascurso hacia la casa de Tweek fue silencioso…como si nada hubiera pasado. Al llegar Craig noto un pequeño pero valioso detalle.

-¿Y tus padres?-

-¡Gha! Están en la cafetería, llegaran mas tarde-argumento el chico mientras guiaba a su "amigo" hacia su cuarto

-Entonces esto será interesante-susurro Craig mientras seguía a Tweek que al parecer no lo había escuchado.

Cuando Tweek entro a su cuarto, empezó a poner sus cosas sobre su cama, pero voltio apresuradamente al escuchar como su puerta se cerraba con llave.

-¿Cra-ig?-Ok. Estaba nervioso, corrección MUY nervioso.

-¿No decías que me ibas a enseñar historia?

Dicho esto Craig avanzo hacia Tweek para luego besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, para su sorpresa el rubio le correspondió, así que hay que bajar los besos….

Empezó a besar desesperadamente su cuello mientras que Tweek dejaba salir unos pequeños gemidos de placer, le gustaba y quería más…

Tweek empezó a desabotonar torpemente la camisa de Craig, este al darse cuenta lo ayudo pero sin dejar de besarlo, luego como por arte de magia la camisa de Tweek ya no estaba dejando asi, un pequeño camino libre.

El azabache empezó a besar su pecho mientras empujaba levemente a su acompañante sobre la cama, Tweek jadeaba debajo de Tucker y dejaba salir gemidos rocos y mas sonoros.

-Ahh, Cra-ig de-detente, esto-esto esta ma-l-hablo mientras sentía como crecía un bulto en su entrepierna

-Vamos Tweekers, lo que hay debajo de tus pantalones no dice lo mismo-agrego el pelinegro mientras ronroneaba en la oreja de aquel adicto al café

Craig, después de decir esto poso su mano sobre la entrepierna del chico mientras lo masturbaba encima de la ropa.

-¡Ah! Craig…más…mas por-favor-

-Como tu ordenes Tweek-

Sin mas que decir Craig arranco (por así decirlo) los pantalones para poder maravillarse por lo que estaba viendo: debajo de una tela fastidiosa estaba un gran bulto; la prueba de que Tweek lo estaba disfrutando. Sin nada que decir saco aquella molestosa prenda para acercarse mas al miembro del chico y poner juguetonamente su lengua en la punta de aquel gran bulto

-¡Ahh! Craig no hagas eso me voy- me voy a ¡Ahhh!

Craig lo había callado dándole una mamada que nunca olvidara en su joven vida, ocasionando que Tweek; sin poder aguantar, se corriera dentro de su boca.

-Lo-lo siento-se disculpo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las sabanas

Tucker soltó una pequeña risita, y decidió seguir su trabajo; volteo a Tweek dándole a ver su lindo y redondito culito, causando una pequeña lamida en los labios en Craig, pero antes le dirigió una mirada a Tweek, claro para su consentimiento. Al notar como el otro le asentía la cabeza, saco sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior. Luego de mojar su dedo medio con el semen de Tweek, lo empezó a meter.

Los gritos de Tweek, podrían sonar por toda la calle, gritaba de dolor, le dolía y mucho, Craig sintiéndose mal empezó a masturbarlo para que no sienta el dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tweek empezó a mover sus caderas, gimiendo y entrecortado pidiendo mas, Craig saco su dedo y al posicionarse entre las piernas de Tweek empezó a meter su miembro erecto dentro del trasero del chico

-¡Ahh! Due-duele Craig

-Tranquilo, Tweek vas a ver como el dolor pasa-

Craig paro un momento para que Tweek se acostumbrara, al cabo de unos 5 minutos ya el chico rubio empezó a mover sus caderas incitándole al pelinegro que ya podía moverse.

Como un buen chico, Craig empezó a moverse lentamente dentro del chico dejando escapar un gemido ronco, causando otro gemido seguido de Tweek

Tweek que ya estaba nublado por la lujuria empezaba a gritar y a moverse mas escapando palabras como "Muévete mas Craig" o "Vamos que es mucha presión". Mientras que el pelinegro solo dejaba escapar un "Joder, que bien se siente" acompañado de gemidos.

Craig empezó a masturbar como por tercera vez a Tweek dándole mas placer al que estaba debajo suyo ; seguidamente sintió como ya se iba a correr, mientras que Tweek simplemente ya se había corrido en la mano de Craig.

Después de unos empujones más, Craig derramo su semilla dentro de Tweek causando un grito lleno de placer.

-Ahhhhhhh, Craig, yo te-te amo-exclamo Tweek mientras sentía como Craig se descargaba dentro de el

-ahhh! Y yo a ti Tweek y yo a ti-dijo al último mientras caía encima de su rubio

No era su intención a ver hecho eso pero al parecer sus clases de historia fueron las mejores.

-Creo que saldré aprobado en mi examen de historia-agrego contra la oreja de Tweek que se encontraba a su lado, acurrucado contra su pecho.

-¡Gha! No sal-drás muy apro-bado que digamos-concluyo Tweek mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

_Si, talvez Craig no salga bien en su examen pero tuvo una muy buena recompensa…_

_._

_._

_._

_Y Tweek al parecer esa noche no se preocupara mucho por los malditos gnomos roba calzoncillos._

_**-o-o-o-**_

**Bueno….siendo sincera me siento sucia D: xD pero se que este lemmon me salió como una mierda pero ¿Qué esperaban? No soy una experta en eso D: pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño *O* . A y sobre el fic "Maldito Facebook" puede que lo suba hoy :D ¡ATENTOS!**

**Me dejas un review? Y me haras la persona mas feliz del mundo :D**

**-Cuídense de los gnomos**

**-Coman junto a un vagabundo**

**-Y….ammm….¡UTILIZEN LA VIOLENCIA :D! **

**Bye!**


End file.
